


维纳斯的诞生

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	维纳斯的诞生

到后来，已是战争结束之后。康涩琪在自己的第一场画展开办的时候，发间也攀附上了缕缕银丝。如她所料，来看她画展的人屈指可数，或许更多的人，在门口的那幅裸女肖像画面前就已望而却步。那幅画在现在看来也难以定义，它不属于任何一个派别，似乎随心所欲到让人畏惧的地步。不可否定，那时卡巴内尔的《维纳斯的诞生》影响深远，画中的维纳斯枕在浪花之上，白皙的身体随着大海的波纹伸展，那无疑是人们想象中最为美好的裸体女性形象。也正因为这样，日后人们在报纸上看到这位韩裔画家的裸女画被人斥重金买下的时候，心中的惊诧久久无法消散。那似乎也成为了绘画史上的一阵阴霾。

人们对康涩琪的猜测是无穷无尽的。能确定的只有多年以前，康涩琪随着做生意的父亲来到法国。又碍于语言障碍与其他的种种，她最终没能进入普通的学校继续学业，而是去到美术学院学习绘画。毕竟艺术是这世界上不可多得的，不需要语言也能相通的东西之一。  
人们试图去寻找康涩琪被遗忘的那些早期画作，但似乎都是规规矩矩的学院派作风，或许康涩琪并没有想要世人看清她的全部。可人们不难看见她的天赋，她未成年时的画作拿到现在来看也足以独当一面。只可惜在人们认识到这些的时候，对于一位靠画笔为生的人来说，一切都已经晚了。要从康涩琪口中问出点东西是无比困难的事，尽管后来康涩琪如潺潺清泉的法语也成为了人们热议的话题，但她似乎过分的隐忍了。“传奇的一生”——报纸上刊登有关康涩琪生平时冠上的标题，是绝对没有一丝夸大的。在很多人看来康涩琪是不幸的，从小去往地球对面的异国他乡，终生未嫁，似乎一生都倾倒在了绘画事业之上。在一些人眼里她也是幸运的，但那已然带上了对她的些许愧疚，也许在某一个历史无法成全她的时刻，她就会成为那颗众生为之惋惜的沧海遗珠。

那时康涩琪不算是班上的优等生，毕竟她的国籍和一口蹩脚的法语摆在那里，她并得不到周围同学的认可。认真学习绘画是那时前路迷茫的她唯一能拼尽全力去做的事。努力对于她自己来说终究是有回报的，很快上手基本功之后，她完成了很多比她的人还要高出许多的巨幅画作。兴许是过多政治宗教主题的画近乎耗尽了她的所有精力，又或许是国内政权更替思潮激荡也或多或少影响到了她，一段时间之后，当康涩琪再想提笔作画的时候，手中的画笔却像是躲避白纸一般再也无法落下。那之后康涩琪不再是终日躲在暗无天日的画室里，她学会了在不同时间捕捉大自然色彩光影的变化，摸索着用短短几十分钟便完成一幅画作。老实说，她并不能确定那时她画的东西算不算得上是“画”，毕竟那违背了老师在课上教授的所有，后来同学的鄙夷和另眼相看也告诉了她答案。

她也是在那时遇到裴柱现的。浑浑噩噩的时期，她经常偷偷逃课不去学校，后来遇到必须上交作业的临摹课，同学才匆匆催促她一定要回去。那天的临摹课大家也和往常一样，一圈一圈紧紧地围在一旁。不同的是台上的物件被换掉了，也不是雕塑，而是一个活生生的真人。“快看，她是不是和你是同一个国家的人？”同学的话音刚落，康涩琪内心一颤，她这才注意到，那张悬浮在半空中的侧脸并不如欧洲人那样立体，但棱角的回转之间却陡然显出风韵。那无疑是亚洲人的面孔，可康涩琪对遇到同乡从来不抱任何期望。裴柱现穿着宫廷样式的裙子，肩部夸张地隆起，胸前领口的花簇直逼下颚，过长的裙摆遮掩住了双脚摊开在地。如凝脂般的肌肤似乎只多露出一寸，世人都要承担难以负重的代价。康涩琪长久地注视着裴柱现，心中的怪异和疑惑许久也无法压下去，便化为了堵塞住鼻腔和泪腺的水汽。她明明看过那么多大师的作品，有的令她忘记时间驻足观看，又或是令她思绪繁乱思考过去和未来。但每一次的注视，似乎都不如这一次让她动情。

那次的作业康涩琪交了白卷。同学们吵闹着许久未见康涩琪，放学之后硬是拉着她到学校后巷的酒吧街喝酒。狭窄幽暗的小巷于康涩琪来说宛若危险的禁地，不知不觉，她踏过了光与影的界线。也许她应该学会感受更多未曾感受过的东西，康涩琪这样想着，街角昏黄的灯光让她的视线逐渐模糊。她没有想到会在那里见到裴柱现。与上一次的见面不同，这一次裴柱现穿得很是暴露，纤细的手指间夹着映出火光的烟，她侧身靠在店铺的门框旁，开衩的裙摆眼看就要抵达大腿根部。细腻的脂粉附着在她的脸颊上，眼睛旁边的亮片伴随着目光的跳跃闪闪发光，艳红的嘴轻启，似乎早已备好了话语等待了很久。没想到只是几口酒引起的醉意，就给了康涩琪靠近她的勇气。“我画你的画得了优等。”康涩琪说出事先想好的开场词，用傻傻的笑容掩饰心虚，也忘记了那人也许根本听不懂的可能。但裴柱现只是笑了笑，话语随着嘴中的烟雾飘散而出：“我知道的，康涩琪。”  
后来康涩琪回想起来，才意识到裴柱现对她说的第一句话是她人生之中最重要的一句。裴柱现到底“知道”康涩琪什么，那时的康涩琪以为是自己的名字，又或是在美术学院特殊的身份。直到很后来她才明白，裴柱现知道的远远不止这些，那是她无数次从她坚定的目光中读出来的，也是日复一日年复一年更加肯定的。

兴许是宿醉的原因，再加上深夜吹了太多冷风，之前康涩琪不适应气候怎么也没生的病，似乎都在那天爆发出来了。她发了高烧，头痛欲裂。无法出门，心里仍惦念着发烧会使大脑变得更加灵活的那套理论，于是倔强地在画板前支撑起身子。事实是她似乎已经把在画室里作画的感觉忘得一干二净，脑海中满满的都是之前目之所及的翩翩世界，还有不知从何而来的，和那些斑斓色彩混杂在一起的女性裸体。她一定是不清醒的，但意识并抵挡不住画面的持续流动，那个赤裸身子的女人转过身来，面容正是裴柱现的模样。康涩琪手中的画笔倏尔脱离了束缚，仿佛是情感流入空气，在调色板上染上颜色，而后自觉在画布上游动挥洒。似乎康涩琪还未意识到她正在作画的时刻，画面上的女人已经变成了有魂有肉的生灵。她们注视着彼此，谁也看不透谁。

他们说她叫Irene，常年在巴黎各地的美术学院做着模特。她本就是这里少见的亚洲人，又偏偏长着让欧洲人也为之青睐的相貌。人们都把她当作神明一样的存在，暗地里争抢着想要画出第二个蒙娜丽莎。她的黑暗面，却是如同她遮挡面容的面纱，人们远远看见，只将那一部分的念想搁置在身后。

康涩琪的烧并没有完全退去，画室里不见阳光的空气也加重了她的积郁。看着近段时间以来画的那些画堆积在一起，那幅裸女肖像也恰好在重叠的画框中露出了大部分的肉体摆弄姿态。康涩琪不知道她那么努力去画那些画作到底是为了什么，而那幅裸女画更是让她烦恼困惑。她只是直直盯着那幅画，双手变幻了无数种姿势无处安放，体内似乎有承载不住的感情随时会喷涌而出。而后康涩琪做起了大部分画家都做过的那种黄粱美梦：她会死在现在，后人会在嗅到尸腐味后找到这里。他们会叹惋这些画作从未见过天日，而后把这位画家定义为某种意义上的“天才”——她知道自己命不久矣，于是给世人留下了惊为天人的画作。但很快美梦就被脑海中繁杂的话语吞噬了。“康涩琪，你为什么不来学校好好听课？你看看你，现在连一幅完整的画都画不出来了。”  
原来真的如她所料，她画的那些东西老师甚至从未把它们当作画作去看待。碰撞的色彩被说成是打翻了调色盘，无边界的模糊肉体在他们口中变成了披着银鳞的怪物。紧紧缠绕她的是这样一个问题：绘画到哪一个地步才是所谓的完成。为什么自认为完成的画在老师眼中却是不完整的，完成与否，究竟是用什么标准定义的呢？又或许，这是能用标准定义的吗？

后来，死亡的念头在康涩琪脑海中延续了几天之后，康涩琪没想到原本闷着几天没下的雨突然落了下来。与往常细细密密的小雨不同，莽撞的雨滴似乎是执意冲向窗棂寻死的。她同样没想到的还有裴柱现的到来。  
她们拥抱在一起亲吻。裴柱现的身上全是水，康涩琪不知道那里面有没有眼泪。她明白裴柱现是某种意义上的逃亡者，她能做的只是尽力给出慰藉和怀抱。康涩琪一边解开她的衣服，一边拉扯着她进入到画室深处。裴柱现熟练极了，动作流畅得没有一丝卡顿，康涩琪脑海中顿时浮现出那天在后巷的种种，但气息交织的瞬间于她来说已不足以形成心痛。直到两人身上的衣服全被褪下，她们已经倒在了那张巨大的白色画布之上。  
“姐姐，我们是在做爱，对吧。”  
康涩琪用韩语软糯地叫着姐姐，本意是想透支亲昵。她也并没有想要得到答案，似乎只是借机想要说出“爱”这个她羞怯于直接说出口的单词。  
“你知道的，涩琪。”  
雨夜中，氤氲的塞纳河围绕着城市旋转，偶有几声孤寂的咆哮，而后河水呼啸着奔入康涩琪的心里，在胸腔中与心跳共鸣。康涩琪的喘息声愈发强烈，她想呼唤她的名字，但那个英文单词挂在嘴边却是怎么也吐不出去。于是她的气息一阵阵地拍打在裴柱现的耳边，恍惚中，裴柱现清楚地听到。  
“裴柱现，我叫裴柱现。”  
和话音一同落下的，是裴柱现温热的眼泪。晶莹的泪珠滴落在康涩琪的面颊上，好像也变成了她的。康涩琪的手紧紧环绕裴柱现的肩膀，而后将裴柱现带到了自己的身下，她躲避着周围那些肖像画的视线，反反复复亲吻着裴柱现。裴柱现的四肢在画布上伸展开来，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，仿佛正在用身体作画，画布上留下一道道压褶的曲线。不会再害怕了，康涩琪俯在裴柱现的耳边说。姐姐，你不会再害怕了。

那时巴黎的街头，最不缺的就是四处流浪的画家。他们甚至还未将眼前的图景看全，就已在脑海中开始了绘画。也许那一幅画着交缠的身体在街道转角处亲吻的画，那一辐在暮霭中牵着手散步的恋人画；又或是那一幅，画中的画家一手抓着调色盘和画笔，另一只手正在帮笑魇如花的模特抚开面前的碎发——那些便是她们小心翼翼捧在手心里的过去。  
康涩琪没有想到裴柱现是那样进步的人，她没想到的关于裴柱现的事从来都是无止境的。后来裴柱现带她一起去参加卢浮宫前艺术青年的集会。那是康涩琪第一次在巴黎看见那么多人，那天的盛况空前至今仍能在康涩琪心中激起澎湃。  
裴柱现教她读那些牌子上花花绿绿的标语，指着天空让她看那预示着胜利的云彩。她们跟着人群在队伍里行进，喊出的口号在半空中回转而后撼动肺腑。她们在卢浮宫的画廊里奔跑，穿过古希腊时期的雕像，偶遇东方寺庙里的光怪陆离，历经各大流域的千百年岁月，领略人类文明的滥觞。她们不曾想过，她们已在那一个下午完成世界环游。  
“我以后一定会看见你的画挂在这里的。”  
那一刻的裴柱现，已然将她对康涩琪的信任全盘托出。可是康涩琪却只觉得，她是因为高涨的情绪，说出的话自然也夸大了许多。康涩琪没有回答，只是让那一刻的快乐无限延续，变成在廊道里回响的笑声，还有奔跑起来耳边的风声。

集会最终变成了一场动乱，她们最终在人头攒动的街头走散。战争也在那之后不久打响。  
那天之后，康涩琪第一次承认了自己的愚蠢至极。巴黎对亚洲人来说从来就不是说走就走的目的地，到了异国他乡仍用低贱的方式生活一定有更深的苦衷。那时的心情让她回想起坐在来巴黎的汽船上，不受控制的摇晃和颠簸曾让她数次反胃。康涩琪早该意识到的，后来的打听也印证了她的猜测。裴柱现一家在战乱中沦为战俘，她是跟随同情她的商贾流落到这里。起初她只是人家家里的奴役，后来她自己偷偷逃到外面学会赚钱，她才将自己从他人的人生之中解救出来。那是大家都秘而不宣的事情，世界上却只有康涩琪一个人不知道，还偏偏是那个自以为离她最近的人。  
尽管仍有父亲的庇护，战争无疑也影响了康涩琪。不只是战火纷飞带来的安全隐患，还有被学院派控制的沙龙对她画作三番五次的拒绝。她以为她再也不会画画，但事实是她隔三差五就会背上画板到处流浪。那时她画中的颜色变得逐渐阴冷而晦暗了，世界的形状也在她的眼中逐渐扭曲。她在父亲的逼迫下学会了各种社交，也在小酒馆当过一阵子驻唱，她的生活充满了缥缈、幻想、陷阱，还有避之不及的惊喜——她似乎什么都能做好，就是当不了画家。  
不利的战况是能从街上每一个人的面色中看出来的。亲朋好友的噩耗口口相传，还有愈发了无生机的街坊，无疑都加重了世界原本就灰暗的色彩。人类文明在倒退，康涩琪依靠画笔支撑着自己，才得以勉强在世上站立。那期间康涩琪画了很多的画，无论是怎样的背景和主题，画到最后，主角好像都变成了裴柱现的样子。无奈之下，那些画不是被她用小刀割裂了，就是被她用密不透风的黑色颜料覆盖住了。唯独面对着那一辐，笔触在那时的她看来已显出青涩的裸体肖像画，她拿它丝毫没有办法。好像那个女人是自己从白纸上生长出来的，纯净到不能受到外界的一丝玷污。

渐渐地，康涩琪能感受到自己开始和世界一起倒退。她唯一能做的事情就是呼吸，思考也愈发被试想过的最坏结果困住。几个月之后，裴柱现却活着回来了，她无声无息地出现在了康涩琪的画室里。她远远看着康涩琪，眼眸中掺杂了时间的张力，嘴边残存一抹苦涩的笑容。  
康涩琪猛地回想起初到巴黎时天天泡在画廊里的日子。她在每一幅画前都会珍惜地停上很长时间，而后走完一圈，又再走了一圈。那时她就清楚地知道，她与任何人和事物，可以有不舍，可以反复相遇，第一次见面过后可以有第二次，第二次见面过后可以有三次。但那并不是无休止的，最终她总是要和一切诀别。  
裴柱现无力地躺在那幅画上，那幅康涩琪没有舍得毁掉的裸体肖像画上。如她们的第一次见面一样，裴柱现好像早已预料到了她的到来，眼神总是那样的平静而不惊。康涩琪在她身旁坐下，她想牵她，但在意识到自己的手上还粘覆着多日未清洗的颜料之后畏畏缩缩。最终是裴柱现紧紧扼住了她的手，似乎是用蛮力掩盖掉微微的颤抖。  
“他们都死了。”  
裴柱现的眼底涌出水汽，几滴泪珠不声不响地滑落下来。无论所指是谁，康涩琪知道裴柱现心里明明恨透了他们，但谈论到死亡，裴柱现还是没由来地害怕了。  
“我也要死了，康涩琪。我能活下去的几率不到一成。”裴柱现勾着康涩琪的手指，而后掀起了自己的衣角。早已被血浸满的绷带看不出一丝洁白，在她细瘦的腰肢上显得异常巨大。  
“最后再给我画一次画吧，这次一定要一直看着我。”  
裴柱现没有摆出好看的脸色，眼泪在面颊上拖拽出难看的痕迹，嘴唇也干燥而没有血色。裴柱现的意思是要康涩琪画出最真实的她，不是那个长期以来都被世人粉饰的她。她似乎很清楚，她永远都会是康涩琪眼中的模样。  
“可是，那比我们能相遇的几率已经高出很多了，不是吗？”  
康涩琪的眼泪滴在调色板上，模糊了原本界限分明的颜色。她低垂着头，恍惚中，裴柱现的手指在身下的画上轻点，康涩琪抬头瞥见她眉间的紧蹙。康涩琪读不懂她指尖的情绪，是对那幅画和当初一样简陋潦草的失望更多，还是对她的希冀和期盼更多。康涩琪不敢看向她的眼睛，此刻她应该是一个全神贯注的纯粹的画家，而不是像现在一样控制不住自己的情绪，拿画笔的手也开始不住颤抖。在眼泪刺痛了双眼的瞬间，裴柱现起身紧紧圈住了康涩琪。调色盘翻倒在裴柱现的裙子上，留下奇特而狰狞的图案，而后重重砸在了地上。裴柱现的身子因为剧烈的响声而颤抖，康涩琪的手不由自主地收紧，那力度已然代替了所有言语——她的手永世不会再松开。

那时康涩琪终于有了答案，关于一幅画究竟怎样才算完满。绘画不是为了最终的供奉，真正的画家将一切倾注在表现的对象之上，在康涩琪落笔的那一刻，便是为了裴柱现。从前裴柱现牵引着她一同在色彩中畅游，情愫被困在了天边模糊不清的云彩里，欲望是汩汩不息的河流，她偷吃了裴柱现给她的果实。但那世界终究是残缺的。直到眼泪化为了滋润生命的雨水，炽热的目光变成不断散发热量的阳光，万物的循环最终建立，康涩琪对裴柱现的感情真正完整。她们的世界才得以成型。

人们并没有在康涩琪的画中找到这样一幅。因为那时康涩琪注视着裴柱现，画出来的却是一幅木槿。背景里的天空是巴黎很难见到的那种蓝，镶嵌在半空中的明艳花朵也伴上了柔和的天色，它们像初生的生命一般无忧无虑地生长。那时除了裴柱现，并没有其他人认识画中的花。  
后来，世人都在追问那位买下画的“裴女士”究竟是谁。直到康涩琪过世之后，人们在公墓发现了葬在康涩琪旁边的裴柱现。她们晚年时仍住在一起，过着不算富足的生活。康涩琪更多的绘画也得以重见天日——少女在原野上自由自在地奔跑，散落着头发的女人在厨房里忙碌。在海边的崖径之上，风吹起她们的裙摆，她们一起静静地看向远方。康涩琪画了一辈子裴柱现，而裴柱现用她的毕生积蓄换来了康涩琪的一举成名。只是后来这些也逐渐被世人淡忘了。那次画派的偏离也逐渐被后来的更多偏离取代了。

康涩琪再次回到公众的视野之内，是画展结束的很多年之后，她独身一人回到卢浮宫看画。她的那幅画被挂在展厅的正中央，那幅卖出了史无前例高价的裸体肖像画，最终被赋予了价值与盛名，终于得到了世人的认可和仰慕。康涩琪只是静静地站在那幅画前，直到腿上传来阵阵酸楚，她仍是目光洁净地看着画中的女人。那是她心目中永恒的维纳斯。

她用韩语说出“我爱你”，只有她一个人听懂。

-Fin-


End file.
